Eine kleine Nachtmusik A Little Night Music
by Ariel3
Summary: Rosie und ihr Sam geniessen einen ganz speziellen, gemeinsamen Augenblick an einem zauberhaften Sommerabend... Deutsche Übersetzung von A Little Night Music


**Eine kleine Nachtmusik**(A little night music)

Von _Ariel_, übersetzt von _Cúthalion _

Es wurde Abend in Hobbingen.

Eine tiefe Stille senkte sich über die Hügel, während die Leute, erschöpft von hartem Tagewerk, aber zufrieden angesichts ihrer guten Leistung, die Arbeit niederlegten und singend zurückkehrten zum Heim, Herd und Familie. Brave Ehefrauen warteten mit dem Abendessen und gute Ehemänner dankten es ihnen mit Küssen und einem herzhaften Appetit. Während die Nachtstille sich vertiefte, wurden Kinder gewaschen und ins Bett gesteckt, und Jungfern erröteten beim ersten, schüchternen Kuss eines Verehrers auf ihre Wange. Das Leben im Auenland ging seinen Gang, segensreich, wie es immer gewesen war.

Rosie deckte ihre Tochter zu und beugte sich hinunter, um sie auf das Bäckchen zu küssen. Die kleine Elanor gähnte kräftig, und ihre Mutter spürte den Atem des Kindes süß und warm auf ihrem Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später war die Kleine eingeschlafen.

Vor dem Fenster zirpten Grillen eine sanfte, leise Sommermelodie. Von weiter den Hügel hinunter kam der schwache Klang einer Blechflöte. Es war eine vertraute Weise, aber die dünne Stimme des Instrumentes verlieh der Musik einen Hauch Melancholie. Rosie zog die Tür zum Babyzimmer zu, ließ sie aber weit genug offen, um Elanor noch hören zu können, falls sie weinte; sie ging langsam in Richtung Küche. Vergessenes Spielzeug und die Überbleibsel eines langen, anstrengenden Tages lagen im Korridor verstreut, und sie sammelte sie unterwegs pflichtbewusst auf.

Der Smial war dunkel, aber voll von beruhigend vertrauten Schatten. Rosie bewegte sich still zwischen ihnen, räumte die letzten Überreste ihres Abendessens weg und schürte die ersterbende Glut des Küchenfeuers auf. An diesem Tag war es warm gewesen, und sie hatten nur dieses eine Feuer angezündet. Sie nahm einen Topf, der seit der Abenddämmerung auf dem Rost vor sich hingeköchelt hatte und goss einen Teil des dampfenden Wassers in eine Schale. Ein gewisses Maß kaltes Wasser aus der Pumpe wurde hinzugefügt, bis Rosie zufrieden war und ihr Haar hochhob, wo es in verschwitzten Löckchen an ihrem Nacken klebte.

Sie legte das Stück einfacher Seife und weiche Tücher neben die Schale und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Im Licht des Feuer streifte sie Schürze und Mieder ab, dann ließ sie die gelockerte Bluse von ihren Schultern fallen. Sie legte ein zusammengefaltetes Tuch auf den Boden und fuhr damit fort, sich zu baden. Die gelbe, hausgemachte Seife produzierte nur wenig Schaum, aber er reichte aus, um den Schweiß des Tages von ihrem Körper zu waschen. Sie arbeitete sich langsam zu ihren Beinen hinunter und ließ das warme Nass über ihre Haut fließen. Das Tuch auf dem Boden wurde feucht unter ihren Füßen. Als nächstes fuhr sie mit dem Waschlappen an ihren Armen entlang, betrachtete das Licht des Feuers, das auf ihrer nassen Haut spielte und summte leise vor sich hin.

Die Wärme des Feuers, warmes Wasser und das schlichte Vergnügen, sauber zu sein, hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihre Seele. Sie hätte sich in diesem Augenblick kaum mehr wünschen können, als dass dieses gesegnete Gefühl niemals aufhören müsste. Ihre Hände bewegten sich langsamer, die köstlichen Empfindungen auskostend. Seifenblasen tropften von ihren Fingerspitzen und ihren Armen herunter und dann über ihren Hals, als sie das Tuch dagegendrückte. Wasser floss zwischen ihre Brüste und durchfeuchtete den Bund von dem Rock, den sie immer noch trug. _Das würde trocknen._

Sie hörte ihn nicht, aber sie wusste er war da, still beobachtend aus dem Schatten des Korridors. Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine warmen, braunen Augen ihr Werk studierten. Ihre Hände wurden noch langsamer. Sie hatte ihr Bad ohne besondere Absicht begonnen und das einfache Vergnügen um seiner selbst willen genossen, aber während sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, konnte sie die Hitze spüren, die zwischen ihnen floss. Sie wusste, er beobachtete sie mit dem stolzen Selbstvertrauen völliger Inbesitznahme. Sie war sein, ganz und gar, gebunden, beansprucht, gepflanzt und geerntet. Auch er war gebunden, segensreich gefangen genommen von ihr, die sein Herz geworden war, sein Herdfeuer und der Grund seines Daseins.

Unerschrocken spülte sie den Waschlappen aus und setzte ihr Bad fort. Wasser tröpfelte ihre Arme hinunter und rieselte unter die Kurven ihrer nackten Brüste. Sie war nicht länger ein Mädchen und ihr Körper hatte sich gerundet, weich und voll, wenn auch gezeichnet vom Kampf der Mutterschaft. Ihre Brustwarzen waren groß und dunkel geworden, schwielig vom Saugen eines ungeübten Kindes. Ihr Bauch war überzogen von einem verwickelten Bänderwerk weißlicher Narben. Sie verbarg diese Fehler nicht vor ihm. Er schätzte sie alle, denn es war ihre Liebe gewesen, die jede einzelne von ihnen hervorgebracht hatte.

Der Duft nach Pfeifenkraut und guter Erde kam vom verdunkelten Flur hereingeweht. Sie träufelte eine Spur Wasser über ihren Nacken und erschauerte, als es herunterrieselte. Er nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund und trat leise ins Zimmer. Aufgerollte Ärmel gaben sonnenverbrannte Haut frei und krauses Haar, das im Licht des Feuers aussah wie ein goldener Schleier. Auch seine Stirn war gerötet, und hinter seinem Kragen ließ sich die leise Andeutung von noch mehr goldenem Flaum erahnen. Er krempelte seine Ärmel einmal mehr um, während er näher trat.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erhellte sein breites Gesicht, und Rosie wärmte sich darin. Wenn er sie auf diese Weise anschaute, fühlte sie sich mehr geliebt, als es jedem Geschöpf auf dieser Welt je vergönnt gewesen war. Da war Hingabe in seinen dunklen Augen, und das Versprechen von Begehren, von Geduld, von Befriedigung und Gnade, und vom Trost seiner stillen Stärke. Er nahm ihr den Lappen aus der Hand und tauchte ihn ins Wasser.

„Hier, Mädchen," sagte er und drehte sie zum Feuer.

Mit langsamen methodischen Strichen wusch er ihr den Rücken, den Hals und die Arme und sie seufzte glücklich, zufrieden damit, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen. Er goss noch mehr Wasser auf ihre Schulter und verfolgte die wandernden Tropfen durch die Vertiefung zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie erschauerte. Das Wasser wurde kalt.

„Fast fertig." flüsterte er und schlang die Arme um sie.

Für einen Moment streichelte seine Hand zärtlich ihren Bauch, dann langte sie nach ihrem Rockbund. Kein Drängen lag in dieser Bewegung, sondern die langsame stetige Zuversicht dessen, der sicher war, was ihm zustand. Finger, zu rau für die feinen Knöpfe, tasteten einen Augenblick herum, aber wie immer versuchte er es beharrlich weiter und hatte schließlich Erfolg. Die Röcke lösten sich und er zog sie hoch und über ihren Kopf.

Das Wasser in der Schale kühlte weiter ab, aber in der Hitze des auflodernden Feuers trocknete es schnell auf ihrem Körper und ließ sie nicht frieren. Er arbeitete langsam, wusch sie mit der selben keuschen, zärtlichen Sorgfalt, wie er es mit seiner kostbaren Elanor getan hätte. Als er fertig war, nahm Rosie eines der Tücher, die neben der Schale lagen und wickelte sich darin ein; dann wandte sie sich ihm zu, mit Augen, die vor Liebe leuchteten.

„Setz dich." befahl sie und trug die Schale zum Waschständer. Sie holte frisches Wasser und brachte die Schale zu ihm zurück. „Hättest du es heute Abend lieber kühler oder wärmer?" flüsterte sie sanft.

Sam lächelte; seine Zähne blitzten im Dunkeln. „Am besten machst du's kühler als das, was du hattest, Mädchen." sagte er und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Ich nehme mal an, es wird eine warme Nacht."

Sie gab das Lächeln strahlend zurück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie freigab. Mehr warmes Wasser kam in die Schale und ein wenig von der harten, gelben Seife, und Rosie war bereit, anzufangen.

Sie wies seine Hilfe zurück und beanspruchte die Aufgabe, ihn auszuziehen, für sich; sie begann ihr Werk mit seinem groben Baumwollhemd. Die Knöpfe öffneten sich leicht unter ihren flinken Fingern und sie schob das Hemd über seine Schultern hinunter. Eine breite Brust voll von goldenem Flaum kam zum Vorschein. Sie bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen und setzte ihr Werk mit seinen Hosen fort. Sie waren steif von Erde, aber unter ihrer erfahrenen Berührung gaben sie nach. Sie ließ ihn heraussteigen und legte seine Kleider neben sich auf den Tisch.

So zweckmäßig ihre Anstrengungen auch gewesen sein mochten – als er vor ihr stand, spürte Rose, wie ihr Gesicht bei seinem Anblick heiß wurde. Seine Nacktheit weckte die Erinnerung an leidenschaftliche Nächte, Nächte, die wieder mehr zur Gewohnheit geworden waren, nun, da Elanor ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer hatte. Sie lächelte und ließ ihn über ihren verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck denken, was er wollte. Sie berührte seine Hüfte und zog ihn vorwärts, bis er auf dem gefalteten Tuch stand. Er reagierte mit Fügsamkeit, als sei er sich überhaupt nicht klar darüber, was ihre geröteten Wangen und das heimliche Kräuseln ihrer Lippen zu bedeuten hatten. Rosie ließ ihre Hand an seiner Seite emporwandern und genoss das Gefühl seiner durch Arbeit gehärteten Gestalt, aber sie wandte sich wieder zum Becken zurück, als ob ihre Berührung nicht die Zustimmung wäre, die Sam so genau kannte.

Beim ersten Spritzer des kühlen Wassers versteifte er sich und holte scharf Atem. Sie drückte den Waschlappen gegen ihn, bis er sich erwärmte und die Hitze des Tages aus seinem Körper zog, und dann machte sie sich an's Werk. Sie ließ dass Tuch langsam und methodisch über ihn gleiten und reinigte die Kurven und Vertiefungen die sie mit der selben Intimität kannte wie er die ihren. Sie atmete tief ein und sein Geruch füllte ihre Nase, stechend und intensiv; Erde und Schweiß und das staubige Aroma von sonnengebräunter Haut. Ihre Berührung war so sanft und unschuldig, wie die von Sam es gewesen war, und er stand still und ließ sie ihre Aufgabe beenden, beinahe ohne sich zu rühren. Sie leerte die Schale aus, kam zurück, stand vor ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Er berührte ihre Wange und sie lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein.

„Ach, mein Rosie-Mädel..."Er seufzte glücklich. „Die beste Art, einen Tag aufzuhören, die ich mir wünschen kann. Ein Bad, ein gemütliches Feuer und die hübscheste Frau, die ein Hobbit je haben könnte." Die Flammen beleuchteten sie beide und bernsteinfarbene Schatten verwandelten sein schlichtes Gesicht in ein edles Relief. Rosie schwoll das Herz, während sie ihm zuhörte.

„Na ja... diese Elben sind schön." fuhr er fort. „Und die Herrin Galadriel ist so, dass sie die Sterne beschämen könnte, aber..." und dann zögerte er, als fehlten ihm die Worte, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich es anständig ausdrücke, aber Rose-Mädchen, du bist mein _Zuhause_, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. All die feinen Dinge, die ich bei meinen Reisen gesehen hab, sind schön und gut, aber für Leute wie mich sind sie viel zu hoch. Ich hab richtig Glück gehabt , sie zu sehen, gar kein Zweifel, aber sie lassen mich nicht fühlen, wie du es tust."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr ernsthaft in die Augen.

„Du bist gut für mich, Mädchen. Du bist, was ich gebraucht hab, selbst als ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich es brauchte. Du bist die letzte Prise Gewürz, die das ganze Abendessen perfekt sein lässt, und ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, das müsste ich dir mal sagen."

Er legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete sie mit schüchterner Zärtlichkeit.

„Weißt du, was ich zu erklären versuche, Liebes?"

Rosie nahm seine Hände in die ihren und streichelte sie. Sie hatte die Geschichten gehört. Sie wusste, ihr Mann hatte mehr schöne und hohe Dinge gesehen, als sich ihr schlichtes Herz jemals erträumen würde, und doch – er war zurückgekommen. Er war von all diesen Wundern heimgekehrt und hatte sie erwählt. _Dafür würde sie ihn immer lieben._

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich geheiratet hab, Sam. Sehr froh." Und dann küsste sie seine Worte fort und er versuchte nicht mehr, sich verständlich zu machen.

Da ist Wärme in einem vertrauten Kuss. Da ist die Leichtigkeit erfüllter Erwartungen und der Kitzel des Begreifens, dass dein Liebster weiß, wie genau er dir Freude bereiten kann. In gestohlenen Augenblicken lange geübt, wird dieses Wissen zur Kunst, bis endlich – wenn die Zeit reif ist und die Bühne vorbereitet – die Aufführung makellos wird. In dieser Nacht waren Rose und ihr Sam eng verbunden, ganz und gar, und der Tanz von Lippen und Haut, von sachten Zärtlichkeiten und sanftem Begehren erfasste sie beide. Kein Traum würde den Schlummer ihres Kindes stören, kein Bedauern hatte Platz in ihren Herzen. Diese Nacht besaß einen Zauber, und sie spürten ihn bereits.

Raue Hände lösten das Handtuch, in das sie sich gewickelt hatte und Rosies fruchtbarer Körper lag im Licht. Das geschürte Feuer loderte höher und erfüllte den Raum ordentlich mit Hitze. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, presste sich gegen ihn und genoss das vertraute und einzigartige Spiel seiner Muskeln. _Lernten auch andere Frauen die Körper ihrer Männer so gut kennen?_ Erkannten auch sie ihren Ehegefährten an der leichtesten Andeutung einer Bewegung – oder war diese angeborene Vertrautheit ein Zeichen, dass sie für ihn geschaffen war? Sie hatte vor ihm andere gekannt, und doch hatte Sam sie bedenkenlos genommen. Und wo sie Vergnügen an der Berührung anderer gefunden hatte, spürte sie in seiner Gegenwart beruhigenden Trost und das tief befriedigende Gefühl, dass es so _richtig_ war. Er war das Geschenk des Sommers und er war wärmender Überfluss, und an seiner Seite blühte sie auf.

„Komm."

Seine Stimme war leise und tief, und sie kitzelte in ihrem Ohr mit verborgener Stärke. Sie nickte einmal und er hob sie hoch. Er drückte sie an sich, schlang ihre Beine um seine Mitte und seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Mit seiner kostbaren Last ging er aus der Küche durch den dunklen Smial. Sie kamen an Elanors Zimmer vorbei. Rosie lauschte gespannt auf irgendein Geräusch, aber das Baby schlief weiter. Sie kamen zur nächsten Tür, die eine, die zum großen Schlafzimmer führte. Dies war jetzt _ihr_ Zimmer. Rosie hatte Monate damit verbracht, es in Besitz zu nehmen und der Möblierung ihren eigenen Stil hinzugefügt, aber sie hatte auch die Spuren des früheren Besitzers liebevoll bewahrt. Sam zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er eintrat.

Kein Feuer war angezündet, und das Fenster stand dem Nachtwind offen. Von weiter unten kam immer noch der Klang der Blechflöte. Sam drückte seine Frau einmal kurz an sich, dann setzte er sie sanft auf dem Bett ab und Rosie streckte sich auf der Tagesdecke wie eine Katze. Dann stand ihr Mann wieder völlig reglos. Sie beobachtete ihn und wartete; sie wusste, warum er das tat. Er hielt oft auf diese Weise inne und dachte nach. Einmal hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob es der Schmerz seiner Erinnerungen war, der ihn so schweigen ließ, und er hatte sie überrascht angeschaut. Nein, hatte er geantwortet, das sei nicht der Grund. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, in dem einen Spur von Bedauern mitschwang, erklärte er, dass er nur innehielt, wenn er glücklich war, und wenn die Tatsache, dass sein Leben so reich gesegnet war, ihn nahezu überwältigte. Es war Freude, die ihn stillstehen und den Augenblick in seinem Geist festhalten ließ... als ob er auf diese Weise einen Hauch seines Reichtums auf Flügeln zu dem senden könnte, dessen Opfer ihn erst möglich gemacht hatte. Er konnte keine Trauer empfinden... nicht, wenn er es für seine Aufgabe hielt, das Leben, das ihm geschenkt worden war, in seiner ganzen Fülle auszukosten. _Frodos Fluch_ hatte er es genannt, und niemals war einem Hobbit je eine sanftere Bürde auferlegt worden.

Endlich schaute er auf und lächelte, und Rosie wusste, sein Herz war befreit. Kein Schatten konnte allzu lang an diesem hellen Ort bleiben. Sie setzte sich auf und nahm ihn bei der Hand; sie brauchte ihn dicht neben sich. Er fügte sich mit Freuden.

Und dann lag er neben ihr, und für eine lange Weile war Rosie es zufrieden, nicht mehr zu tun, als den Körper ihres Mannes und seine saubere Wärme zu genießen. Sam streichelte ihr das Haar und seine sanfte Stärke und Geruhsamkeit lullte Rosie fast in den Schlaf. Schließlich – vielleicht weil er einem unabweisbaren Ruf gehorchte – beugte sich Sam über seine Frau und weckte sie. Irgendwie schien er zu wissen, dass dies keine Nacht zum Verschlafen war, nicht einmal in den Armen dessen, den man liebte.

Rosie konnte das Verlangen in seiner Berührung spüren, und sie regte sich, als die Wärme, die von seinen Lippen ausging, ihre eigene Hitze erweckte. Sie wurde hervorgerufen von seinen sicheren Händen und sie wuchs – wie ein Hunger, der sich erst bemerkbar macht, wenn der Anblick und der Duft von Essen ihn anfachen. Sie zog ihn an sich, bis er ganz über ihr lag und sie fühlen konnte, wie sein eigenes Bedürfnis sich erhob.

„Du willst einen armen Hobbit wohl nicht schlafen lassen, nehme ich mal an, Mädchen?" neckte er sie, stütze sich auf die Ellbogen und begutachtete seine Frau im Mondlicht.

Rosie grinste zur Antwort und Sam hob eine Augenbraue angesichts ihrer Reaktion, die frei war von jeder Schamhaftigkeit. „Na ja... nachdem du mich schon mal munter gemacht hast, kann ich genauso gut was davon haben." Und dann stürzte er sich hungrig auf ihren Hals.

Sie konnte ihm nie widerstehen, wenn er das tat. Das Spiel des Lichts an der Decke und das Kitzeln weicher, liebevoller Lippen bannten sie wie mit einem Zauberspruch. Sie wölbte den Rücken und spürte seine feste Schwere, die sich besitzergreifend auf sie niedersenkte. Mit dieser kleinen Änderung des Gleichgewichtes war die Entscheidung gefallen. Sie wusste, sie würde ihren Mann an diesem Abend nicht zurückweisen. Ein winziger Kitzel – beinahe Furcht, beinahe Vorfreude – rieselte ihr Rückgrat hinunter und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er würde sich nehmen, was ihm gehörte und alles geben, was er besaß, wenn sie sich ihm öffnete in dieser Nacht.

Sie erschauerte, als ein Schwall der Empfindungen sie überflutete. _Natürlich würde sie es tun._ Sie waren durch Liebe aneinander gebunden, durch Blut und miteinander geteilte Freuden. Niemand anderem in Mittelerde konnte sie ihr Herz so völlig anvertrauen. Rosie stöhnte vor Entzücken und bot ihm ihren Hals, aber Sams Küsse breiteten das Feuer aus bis hinunter auf ihr Brustbein. Er hielt inne und liebkoste jede Brust einzeln, während Rosie sich vor Begierde wand. Die Mutterschaft hatte dieses Vergnügen nicht gemindert. Sanft nahm er eine Brustwarze in den Mund und vollzog sein oft geübtes Spiel damit. Süße strömte ihm aus ihrem Busen entgegen, und er genoss jeden einzelnen Tropfen. Rosie spürte die Erleichterung und stöhnte erneut.

Er grollte leise, während er an ihr saugte; es klang tief und weich wie das Schnurren einer großen Katze, und sie spürte das Vibrieren an ihrem Bauch. Begierig drängte sie sich gegen ihn und das Geräusch schwand, gleichzeitig mit der plötzlichen, beinahe urtümlichen Kraft seines Zugriffs. Zähne glänzten über ihrer Brust und jetzt umfassten gebieterische Hände ihre Mitte. Und doch war es keine Furcht, die sie erfasste, sondern der blitzartige Stich der Lust... sie baute sich langsam auf, aber sie kam schnell und sicher, wenn endlich der Ruf ertönte. Rosie bäumte sich auf und zog ihren Liebsten an sich; sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn mit plötzlicher, hitziger Begierde.

Wieder hielt er inne, und Rosie schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, und doch gab es etwas in seinem Ausdruck, das sie bewegte. In seinen glitzernden Augen war ein Drang, der so gewaltig war und so tief, dass Rosie ihn nicht ausloten konnte. Es war, als hätte er einen Blick auf das größte Geheimnis der Welt geworfen und festgestellt, dass die Antwort darauf eine schlichte Wahrheit war, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Ein schwaches, trauervolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und er schien eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Eine Macht jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft lag in seiner Hand, aber er zögerte nicht. Er setzte seinen Willen durch und drängte vorwärts, die Augen offen, auf Hoffung vertrauend und auf die Rechtschaffenheit seines Tuns, denn keines von beidem hatte ihn je wirklich im Stich gelassen, selbst in seiner dunkelsten Stunde nicht.

All das sah Rosie, und doch wunderte sie sich nicht, dass sie verstand. Sie verstand ihren Mann immer, selbst wenn seine Gedanken Meilen weit fort Wundern nachhingen, die sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Ihr Herz traute seiner demütigen Seele ebenso, wie ihr Körper ihn willkommen hieß.

Als er ihr Einverständnis sah, wölbte er ihr seine Hüften entgegen, und mit der Begierde eines Zwanzigers und einem hungrigen Grollen stieß er tief in sie hinein. Rosie schnappte nach Luft, zitternd in heftigem Vergnügen. Ihre Lust erhielt Antwort, begegnete seinem Hunger und wurde eins damit. Obwohl seine geheimnisvolle Absicht noch immer vor ihrem bewussten Denken verborgen war, spürte sie doch die Freude, die er daraus zog. Jubel, Ekstase und die schiere Macht des Aktes selbst feuerten sie an und sie hob sich, um ihrem Geliebten zu begegnen. Dies war ein vertrauter Tanz zwischen ihnen, denn sie kannten einander gut – und doch war etwas _anders_ in dieser Nacht. Heute Nacht lag eine Absicht in den schnellen Stößen ihres Mannes, im klaren, durchdringenden Blick seiner Augen, auf seinen beharrlichen, hungrigen Lippen, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte sich Rosie nicht darum, was es war. Sie kannte nur unvorstellbares Entzücken und das Gefühl gewaltiger Macht, wie die der Sterne, die über ihrem Kopf ihre kreisende Bahn zogen.

Was war es, was sie gelesen hatte? _Freude wie ein Schwert._ Sie hatte dieses Satz gesehen, wie er in sorgsam fließender Schrift in ihren Geist sprang. Sie war Teil dieses Augenblicks, ein kleiner Funke, wirbelnd inmitten eines Jubels, der ihr Herz durchbohrte. Sam war auch dort und er tanzte mit ihr, sein eigener Funke tiefrot, wie Feuersglut aus der Erde, wie die Sonne, die im Westen sank, wie die reiche Fülle von Blut. Sie spürte, was ihn ausmachte; seine Stärke, so tief wie die Wurzeln der Berge und sein Herz, so klar wie Quellwasser, und beides zog sie an.

Liebe war nicht immer so. Die Realitäten des Lebens und die Anforderungen ihres Kindes verschworen sich oft miteinander und erforderten, dass sie sich rasch und spontan liebten... aber bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wenn ein Herz das andere berührte, war es wie Zauberei. Sie lebte für Nächte wie diese, in denen sie den Hobbit, mit dem sie sich verbunden hatte, wirklich _erkannte._ Er war wirklich, stark und ehrlich – so fest gegründet wie das Auenland selbst. Als sie sich an seinen kraftvollen Körper klammerte, war es, als werde sie aufgebrochen und durchfurcht wie die Erde... ein fruchtbares Feld, das den Pflug willkommen hieß.

Er ließ die Arme unter ihren Rücken gleiten und sie empfing eine ganze Reihe seiner Stöße. So war es seine Art und sie war so gewöhnt an dieses Muster aus Innehalten, schnellem Stoßen und Innehalten, dass sie bezweifelte, jemals auf die Berührung irgendeines anderen antworten zu können. Er war ein Teil von ihr und vielleicht waren ihm ihre Bewegungen, das vertraute Entgegenwölben ihres Rückens und das Schwingen und Krümmen ihres Körpers ebenso kostbar. In diesem zeitlosen Augenblick der Verbundenheit war sie sich dessen sicher. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen und wieder vergrub er sich tief in ihr, und diesmal erhielt er einen ersten leisen Schrei des Entzückens zur Antwort. Es würden noch mehr kommen... erst gedämpft, dann würden sie ansteigen, und wenn erst der Freudentaumel das bewusste Bedürfnis nach Stille besiegte, dann würden die beiden Liebenden das Lied ihres Entzückens gemeinsam singen.

Eine Empfindung driftete durch ihre abwesende Wahrnehmung, wie das Platzen einer winzigen Seifenblase beim allerzartesten Nadelstich. Es war ein Gefühl, das so lange ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen war, dass sie es gar nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Ihre Mutter, die einige Weisheit in der Frauenkunde besaß, hatte ihr einmal gesagt, was es bedeutete. Plötzlich begriff sie die Absicht ihres Mannes mit verblüffender Klarheit. _Woher hatte er es gewusst?_ Hatte er ihre nahende Fruchtbarkeit irgendwie gespürt? War es ein Geruch in der Luft, wie ein Hauch der Reife? Ein kleines Kräuseln kalter Furcht überlief sie, aber sie war zu sehr von Leidenschaft überwältigt, um ihre Zweifel zu beachten. Sam _musste_ es irgendwie gewusst haben, und er hatte auf seine eigene praktische erdnahe Weise entschieden, dass ihr Leib wieder reif war für die Saat. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Rücken, während sie sich an ihm festhielt und sich selbst daran erinnerte, seiner Stärke zu vertrauen. Viellei_cht war es wieder Zeit. _

Als hätte er gespürt, dass sie endlich verstand, drängte Sam mit erneuerter Glut vorwärts. Rosie, bereits am Rande der Ekstase, konnte ihm nicht widerstehen und taumelte in den wilden Höhepunkt hinein, der sie erschütterte. Sie schrie auf und hieß die rhythmischen Zuckungen willkommen; sie wusste, er würde sie ebenso spüren wie sie. Er wiederum konnte nicht widerstehen, diesen Höhepunkt mit anzusehen; ihren sich windenden, besinnungslosen Körper zu fühlen und ihre immer lauter werdenden Schreie zu hören. Sie wusste, es war seine größte Befriedigung zu wissen, dass er ihr Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Seine eigene Erleichterung würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

_„Ahhh..."_ Er stöhnte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn. Rosies eigener Höhepunkt mochte den ihres Mannes ausgelöst haben, aber die Empfindung seines strömenden Samens als Reaktion darauf überwältigte sie völlig. Sein Körper spannte sich, hart und unnachgiebig, als er sich in ihren tiefsten Tiefen versenkte, aber sie nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Ihr eigener Geist verlor sich in der Macht eines Wirbelsturmes. Vielleicht war es das Wissen, dass ihr Zusammenkommen in dieser Nacht mehr als Vergnügen bedeutete, das ihr das Herz erfüllte, oder vielleicht war es der Zauber, den sie gespürt hatte, aber sie wurde verschlungen von einer Freude, scharf wie ein Schwert. In diesem Moment vernahm sie Musik, hoch und süß, eine Melodie gleich der, die die Welt ins Leben gerufen hatte. Sie berührte ihr Herz und überflutete sie, überwältigte sie, beherrschend und völlig unaufhaltsam. Endlich schwankte die Musik, gab sie frei aus ihrem Griff und verklang; sie ließ sie zurück an einem Ort stillen Staunens und gesättigter Wärme.

Sam lag über ihr; er küsste ihre Wange, ihr Ohr und ihr Haar, und sie hob eine Hand zu seinen Locken.

„Ach, Mädchen..." flüsterte er sanft. „Mein Liebes, meine liebste Rose..." Dann brach seine Stimme, als würden Worte nicht passen zu der überströmenden Liebe, die er empfand. Rosie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sah ihm tief in die klaren, braunen Augen.

„Ahhh..." Sie seufzte zustimmend und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich.

Die Musik erklang noch immer unten am Hügel, während Rosie ihren Sam in der tiefen, sternklaren Nacht in den Armen hielt. Dieses Mal war er es, der beinahe an ihrer Brust einschlief, währen sie sanft sein Haar streichelte. Sie starrte in die Nacht hinaus, aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Der Zauber war immer noch zu spüren, und Wunder regten sich in ihr. Sie wollte diese Momente auskosten, nun, da sie wahrnahm, was sie enthielten. Endlich kitzelte sie ihn an der Nase und er verzog sein Gesicht in gespieltem Missvergnügen.

„Sam?" flüsterte sie.

„Hmmm?" erwiderte er und kuschelte sich enger an ihren weichen Busen.

„Weißt du, was wir heute Nacht getan haben?" fragte sie, endlich von Neugier überwältigt.

„Hmmm?" fragte er, öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und versuchte, sie deutlich zu sehen.

„Du hattest heute Nacht eine bestimmte Absicht, und es hat keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen."

Sie spürte sein Grinsen, als er ihre Brust küsste. „Ich habe immer Absichten mit dir, Mädchen."

Sie versuchte, ihr eigenes Lächeln hinter spöttischer Verzweiflung zu verbergen. „Nun... ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht gern wissen, dass du Erfolg gehabt hast. Obwohl ich Zweifel habe, dass du das wusstest, bevor wir angefangen haben."

Er war still, aber Rosie konnte an ihrer Brust spüren, wie sich sein Grinsen zu einem Lächeln vertiefte. Mit unendlicher Vorsicht und wissender Sanftheit drückte er sie einmal an sich, als wollte er sagen: „_Doch, hab ich.",_ aber er hatte den Anstand, es nicht laut herauszuposaunen. Rosie verdrehte die Augen, aber ihr eigenes Lächeln wurde ebenfalls tiefer. Sie drückte ihn auch und schmiegte sich bequem in seine starke Umarmung hinein. Nach einer ganzen Weile sprach sie wieder.

„Diesmal wird's ein Junge, sollte ich meinen." sagte sie; es war eine Feststellung. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie anders an als das letzte Mal. Ja. _Ein Junge._ Ich bin sicher."

Sams glückliches Lächeln entspannte sich an ihrem Körper, Er war sehr lange still, und sie konnte fast fühlen, wie er die Neuigkeit in seinem Geist erwog und von allen Seiten betrachtete. Endlich seufzte er und Rosie fühlte das Gewicht eines vergangenen Zeitalters und die Hoffnung auf ein neues in seinem langen Atemzug.

„Nun..." sagte er, und sein schlichtes Flüstern kam aus tiefstem Herzen. „... ich nehme an, wir wissen schon, wie wir ihn nennen werden."

ENDE


End file.
